


[有尔]福灵剂（HP AU）

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 4





	[有尔]福灵剂（HP AU）

“你们确实拿到了这堂课上的最高分，”教授冲他们眨眨眼睛，从怀里掏出一个小瓶子递到Jackson和Yugyem面前，“这份奖品当之无愧。”  
Yugyem接过玻璃瓶，里面金色的药水在欢快的翻滚着。  
“福灵剂可以带来好运，但你们一定不会傻到在考试和魁地奇比赛里用它，不是吗？”  
教授有所指的挑起一边眉毛笑着看了Jackson一眼，理了理长袍的前襟，转身离开了。他们两个人目光一下子都集中到Yugyem手中那个尖尖的小瓶子上，Jackson舔了一下嘴唇。  
“可是，”他转头认真的看着Yugyem，“这瓶药水我们怎么分呢？”  
-  
2月14号，虽然对于巫师们来说这个日子不会比前后的任一天更平淡无奇，但Yugyem特意去图书馆查过，麻瓜世界的情人节就在这一天，那么Jackson这种来自麻瓜家庭的孩子也一定是认定这个节日的吧。Yugyem对着镜子反复把斗篷解开又系上，蹂躏着领口那两根可怜的带子，Bambam看不过眼冲去帮他打出一个正常的结。  
Yugyem再一次确认了自己头发没有翘起来，他从镜子里看着Bambam，不安的开口：“我...会成功的吧？”  
对方用力拍上他的肩膀，语气肯定：“当然了！Jackson一定不会拒绝你的！”  
他拿起旁边小矮桌上的那杯南瓜汁伸到Yugyem鼻子下面，“喝一口，然后快去表白，Jackson现在正在图书馆，如果一切顺利你们还能赶上午饭，我听说今天的甜点特别好吃。”  
Yugyem拿起南瓜汁喝了一大口，果汁顺着口腔食道一路滑下去，在胃里沉甸甸的。他深吸一口气，朝图书馆走去。  
-  
Yugyem找到Jackson的时候，他正百无聊赖的拿魔杖戳着羽毛笔念漂浮咒。  
“羽加迪姆勒维奥——嗷！”  
坐在旁边的Mark拿书狠狠砸了一下他的手臂，一脸冷漠：“作业写不完，到时候我绝对不会帮你的。”  
Jackson一脸苦相的看着面前的长长的羊皮纸仰头叹气，然后看到了站在不远处的Yugyem。Yugyem看着Jackson的表情，好像开心，又带着紧张(?)，最后转化成一种难以言喻的复杂神色，他回头低声对Mark说了什么，对方便匆匆收拾了一下拿起书包说了一句有事先走就出去了。  
“等会我去找你。”Jackson在Mark走之前拉住他的袖子说。  
Yugyem看着这一切，攥着巧克力盒子的手心快要开始冒汗。  
“Yugyem！”是Jackson先和他打招呼，他走过去，在椅子对面坐下来。“你怎么也在这里？”Jackson的表情有点好奇。  
Yugyem想，不如我就直说了吧。于是他拿出用彩纸包好的礼物盒子放到对方的羊皮纸上。  
“给你的礼物。”他说。  
这是他上次在霍格莫德村买的。糖果店里的见多识广的老板娘在听说是送人的巧克力时就笑开了，一路热情的带着他挑选了样式和口味，最后还附送了礼物包装。  
“我顺便给你加了一点小惊喜，”她朝Yugyem递出一个意味深长的眼神，用长长的红指甲打了一个漂亮的蝴蝶结，“我保证她一定会喜欢的。”  
最后Yugyem拿过巧克力红着脸几乎是落荒而逃。  
-  
现在他知道惊喜是什么了。Jackson一揭开盖子，漫天的粉红色爱心争先恐后的从盒子里钻出来，大片大片的漂浮在图书馆上空，引得旁边的学生纷纷侧目。Jackson看着这些扑面而来的爱心一下子愣住了，Yugyem趁这个机会抓拉住了他的手。  
“Jackson！”他喊对方的名字，语气认真。  
“嗯？”  
“我喜欢你。”如果没有一个时刻是所谓的“表白的最好时刻”，那么现在为什么不就是那个最好的时刻？Yugyem把这份心情藏的太久了，这句话他也已经酝酿了太久，所以当他简单直白的说出来的时候反而觉得松了一口气。  
Jackson愣愣的看着他，然后突然低下头微笑了，竟然像有点不好意思。他以同样的力度握住Yugyem的手，小声的说：“我也是。”  
-  
斯莱特林休息室。  
“我就说会成功的吧！”Bambam兴奋的大力拍了一下Yugyem的胸口：“什么魔法咒语，礼物药水根本不需要！”  
“我知道！”Yugyem把脸埋在大围巾里：“再说我本来就什么都没有，上次唯一的那瓶福灵剂，Jackson说他想要所以我就让他拿走了。这种事情用药水怎么能看出真心...”  
-  
格兰芬多休息室。  
“Marrrrrrrrrrrk！”Jackson激动地拉着身边安静的美男子的胳膊，“真的有用，这个药水！心里想的事可以成真！”  
“嗯。”Mark淡然的看着那个小瓶子。“我知道了。”  
Jackson笑着仰躺到床上拿枕头盖住脸。  
“我只喝了一滴，他今天就真的来告白了！”

-END-


End file.
